


Das Versteck

by TalinMirengo



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalinMirengo/pseuds/TalinMirengo
Summary: Ein kleiner Oneshot darüber, wie die Wächterin Kalina Cousland versucht, ihren besten Freund Zevran zu erschrecken.





	Das Versteck

**Author's Note:**

> [Kukolnyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelinyaValerian/pseuds/Kukolnyy) und ich haben eine kleinen Schreibwettbewerb mit selbstgewähltem Auslöser durchgeführt. Ich hatte mir die Situation ausgesucht, dass sich jemand vor einer anderen Person versteckt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Kukolnyy erst am Ende des Oneshots drauf kommt, wer es ist. Deshalb fallen am Anfang keine Namen ;) Die Wortanzahl war auf 1000 begrenzt, für den Upload habe ich es noch ein bisschen überarbeitet, weshalb es diese Grenze nun knapp überschreitet.  
>  Und da ich in letzter Zeit ein klein wenig genervt vom Schreiben von Romanzen bin, dachte ich: Es wird Zeit, Mal wieder etwas über Freundschaft zu bringen. Außerdem habe ich mich lange nicht mehr im Dragon Age Universum herumgetrieben.  
> Die Geschichte setzt nach der Fanfiktion [Alistair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867188/chapters/20328454) ein, aber vermutlich kann man sie auch lesen, ohne die andere vorher gelesen zu haben. Die beiden handelnden Personen stehen ja in den Tags. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch :)

Sie spähte durch den Spalt in den Raum. Sie wusste, dass er jeden Moment hier sein würde. Und sie wusste, dass er sie nicht erwartete. Insgeheim freute sie sich auf sein dummes Gesicht. Er hatte es ganz eindeutig verdient, dass sie das jetzt tat. Dennoch musste sie sich ruhig verhalten. Ihr war bewusst, wie gut er darin war, ungebetene Gäste zu entdecken und zu eliminieren. Er hatte auch sie schon töten wollen, doch es war ihm nicht gelungen, sonst wären sie beide jetzt nicht an diesem Punkt.  
Endlich trat ihr Opfer ein. Seine sonst so geschmeidigen Bewegungen wirkten etwas fahrig, fast so, als sei er nicht ganz bei der Sache. Sein aschfarbenes Haar sah grau aus, vermutlich durch den Staub der Straße. Seltsam. So sehr ließ er sich normalerweise nicht gehen. Doch vielleicht hatte er noch nicht in den Bädern vorbei geschaut. Was gut so war. Sie wusste, dass er danach nur mit einem Tuch bekleidet zurück zu seinem Zimmer lief. Die Schurkin konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass eben jenes Tuch an Ort und Stelle bleiben würde, wenn sie tat, weswegen sie hergekommen war. Und das würde für sie beide doch zumindest einen Moment lang peinlich werden. Obwohl sie einräumen musste, dass sie sich schon gefragt hatte, wie er unter diesem Tuch aussah und ob die Tätowierung, die über seiner linken Braue seitlich an seiner Schläfe hinab auf die Wange verlief, die einzige war, oder ob er noch andere, vielleicht intimere Stellen verziert hatte…  
Der Mann ließ sich gegen die Tür fallen, wodurch diese ins Schloss gedrückt wurde, und atmete hörbar aus, beinahe so, als würde eine Last von ihm abfallen, die er lange mit sich herumgetragen hatte. Der Blick seiner Augen wirkte einen Moment lang verklärt, während er still dastand, fast so, als würde sein Körper sich ohne das Holz in seinem Rücken nicht selbst aufrecht halten können. Einen Lidschlag lang hatte sie Mitleid mit ihm. Doch dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, stieß sich von der Tür ab und ging mit seinen katzenhaften Bewegungen, die ihr schon damals, als er sie hatte umbringen wollen, an ihm aufgefallen waren, auf den Schreibtisch zu, der am anderen Ende des Zimmers stand.  
Sehr gut, so befand sich der Schrank, in dem sie sich versteckt hatte, nicht mehr in seinem Blickfeld. Er holte etwas aus seiner Tasche hervor. Sie hörte Pergament knistern. Ein Brief? Eine Karte? Sie würde es bald genug erfahren…  
Die Schurkin öffnete leise die Tür. Sie hatte in den Tagen zuvor die Angeln geölt, die Tür geöffnet, wieder geölt und es erneut versucht, so lange, bis die Tür kein Geräusch von sich gegeben hatte. Vermutlich gab es in ganz Amaranthine keine Schranktür, die so einwandfrei funktionierte. Dennoch waren ihre Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt, als das Holz vor ihr aufschwang. Scheinbar hatte ihre Arbeit sich ausgezahlt. Die Tür gab keinen Laut von sich. Sie schlich durch das Zimmer, jeden Atemzug machte sie nur einen Schritt. Sie hatte das schon hundert Mal gemacht und auch bereits den ein oder anderen Mann getötet, nachdem sie sich von hinten an ihn angeschlichen hatte, doch da waren stets ihre Gefährten bei ihr gewesen. Hier waren nur sie beide.  
Schließlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, erreichte sie ihn. Er trug noch seine Waffen. Sie würde aufpassen müssen, dass er sie nicht verletzte, aber zum Umkehren war es jetzt zu spät. Sie bewegte sich ganz nah an ihn heran, streckte den Kopf etwas vor und flüsterte schräg hinter Zevs Ohr: „Na, harter Tag?“  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, zuckten seine Hände augenblicklich zu den Griffen seiner Kurzschwerter. Sie schob rasch ihre eigenen Hände über die Waffen, um ihn daran zu hindern, sie zu ziehen. Plötzlich landete ein Ellenbogen in ihrer ungeschützten Magengrube und einen Lidschlag später eine Faust unter ihrem Kinn. Ihre Zähne schlugen aufeinander. Was schlecht war, denn ihre Lippe es irgendwie geschafft, sich dazwischen zu befinden. Augenblicklich schmeckte sie ihr eigenes Blut.  
Sie verlor den Halt und landete unsanft auf dem Hintern, konnte sich aber mit den Händen abstützen, so dass wenigstens ihr Kopf nicht aufschlug.  
Der Assassine sah sie aus großen Augen an.  
„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“, herrschte er sie an.  
Kurz betastete sie ihren Kiefer. Es würde einen blauen Fleck geben, doch es war nichts gebrochen.  
„Ich wollte sehen, ob es mir gelingt, dich zu erschrecken“, antwortete Kalina ehrlich und hustete. Ihr Bauch tat weh – auch das würde wohl eine Weile halten.  
„Werdet ihr so ausgesucht, dass ihr spitze Knochen habt? Hast du mit deinem Ellenbogen schon Mal jemanden getötet?“, erkundigte sie sich und rappelte sich auf.  
Zevran sah sie weiterhin unter seiner gerunzelten Stirn hinweg an.  
„Das ist nicht lustig. Ich hätte dich ernsthaft verletzen können. Und ja – habe ich“, entgegnete er.  
Sie hob die Schultern.  
„Mir ist doch nichts passiert. Außer, dass ich am Kinn ein hübsches Veilchen bekommen werde, das mich noch eine Weile daran erinnert, das so schnell nicht noch einmal zu machen“, erwiderte die Wächterin und klopfte ihre Kleidung ab.  
„Und wer kann schon sagen, dass er sich erfolgreich an eine Krähe angeschlichen hat? Wie oft kommt es vor, dass beide Personen das überleben?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Der Assassine seufzte.  
„Vermutlich so gut wie nie. Seit du das letzte Mal in Denerim warst, hast du merkwürdig gute Laune, wie es scheint“, erwiderte er.  
Kalina konnte ein Grinsen nicht verwinden.  
„Lass uns doch einen Wein trinken. Ich erzähle dir dabei, warum ich gut gelaunt bin und du mir, warum mein Freund hier so schlecht drauf ist“, schlug sie vor, während sie auf ihn zuging und ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legte.  
„Nathaniel sieht doch immer so ernst aus“, hielt Zev dagegen, doch es klang eher resignierend als abwehrend.  
„Diesen Freund meinte ich nicht und das weißt du“, widersprach sie und lächelte ihn an.  
Einen Moment lang erwiderte er ihren Blick, bis endlich auch in seinem Mundwinkel ein Lächeln zupfte: „In Ordnung. Aber ich warne dich – sollte der Grund für deine gute Laune ein gewisser Rothaariger adliger Abstammung sein, habe ich da noch das eine oder andere zu zu sagen.“


End file.
